


Рандеву

by Mary_Kay_Shall



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 18:07:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5550212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mary_Kay_Shall/pseuds/Mary_Kay_Shall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>— Эй, Тони. Скажи, мне сейчас привиделось, или Стив Роджерс, то бишь Капитан Америка, американский рекордсмен по количеству ударов, нанесенных по лицу Красного Черепа, только что ворвался сюда, передал тебе цветы, сказал "ээ" и убежал?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Рандеву

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eugenias](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eugenias/gifts).



— Тони, подожди.  
— Отстань от меня.  
— Ну Тони...  
— Отвали я сказал!

Стив делает вздох через зубы и дергает миллиардера за плечо. Тот разворачивается с неописуемым раздражением на лице.

— Пожалуйста, Тони, — вновь просит Стив.  
— Слушай, ты, мальчик в полосатой пижаме, отвяжись от меня, будь так добр.  
— Неужели это для тебя так сложно? — недоумевает Роджерс.  
— Черт побери, Роджерс! Нет. Ты понимаешь это слово? Шпрехен зи дойч? Абла устэд эспанёл? Парле-ву франсэ? — жестикулирует руками Старк.  
— Уи. Же ву дёма'нд эн рандеву?

Старк обессиленно рычит, подняв руки к потолку. Стивен перетаптывается с ноги на ногу и вздыхает.

— Одно свидание, я много прошу? — разводит руками Стив.  
— Нет, Стив. Успокойся уже, и не надо за мной бегать, как школьница. Мне ничего от тебя не надо, ты ничего мне не должен, забудь уже, ради бога.  
— Тони, после того, что ты делал своим ртом, я минимум на тебе жениться должен, — Стив говорит тише, покраснев до ушей.  
— Ё-моё! Стив, я просто... — Тони оглядывается по сторонам, переходя на шепот. — Я просто тебе отсосал. Отстань уже от меня, пожалуйста. Я и так уже пожалел сто раз за эту неделю.  
— Тони...  
— Всё! Мне надо идти.

Тони разворачивается на каблуках, потирая виски. Стив не решается последовать за ним, парализованный смущением.

***

— Эй, Тони. Скажи, мне сейчас привиделось, или Стив Роджерс, то бишь Капитан Америка, американский рекордсмен по количеству ударов, нанесенных по лицу Красного Черепа, только что ворвался сюда, передал тебе цветы, сказал "ээ" и убежал?  
— Тебе показалось.

Пеппер выпрямляет спину и еще раз моргает, ухмыляясь. Покрасневший Тони робко смотрит на одиннадцать красных роз, замечая среди бутонов записку:

_Розы красные,_  
Фиалки голубые,  
Пойдешь со мной в кино  
В эти выходные? 

***

— Прошлое задание вы провалили. В этом нет чьей-то вины. Никто не виноват, что вы придурки. Сейчас мы разберем все ваши тактические ошибки вот на этой доске, на которой написана наша новая стратегия.

Ник выкатил большую магнитно-маркерную доску с прикрепленной фотографией здания, разрисованной разноцветными стрелочками с подписями.

— Клинт, как тебе мой новый маникюр? — спрашивает Романофф, пока директор искал лазерную указку.  
— Милый, — кисло улыбается Бартон, глядя на длинные красные накладные когти.

Тор разглядывает доску, узнавая своё имя из английских букв над золотой стрелочкой. Брюс с буддийским спокойствием наблюдает за всем. 

— Итак, — Фьюри улыбается улыбкой учительницы младших классов, — первую ошибку совершил Старк, когда начал драку на крыше.  
— Минуточку! — восклицает Тони. — А чего сразу я? Это Наташа с Клинтом должны были зачистить здание. И у этих была базука. Я бы, конечно, увернулся, но она же куда-нибудь да прилетела бы! Я опять стал героем и опять вы этого не понимаете!  
— Ладно. Хорошо, пусть так. В любом случае, смотрите, новый план... — начал Фьюри, сам задорно следя на красной точкой.

Вдруг в комнате появился злой как черт Роджерс. Он осмотрел присутствующих прожигающим взглядом. Одиннадцать остальных глаз одновременно моргнули, уставившись на него. 

— Ты - хватит подкаблучничать. Ты - у тебя ногти, как у падшей женщины. Ты - хватит заплетать косички, ты как девчонка. Вы - ваш план — говно. Вы - только спокойствие. Ты - сюда иди. 

Схватив Старка за узел галстука, Стив потащил его к выходу. Тот что-то пискнул и чуть не упал. Тор опустил плечи, о чем-то задумавшись, Наташа еще раз посмотрела на свой маникюр критичным взглядом, Фьюри как баран уставился на свою доску.

— Это что сейчас... — начал было Брюс.  
— Да я сам нихера не понял, — моргнул Бартон.

Одновременно поднявшись со стульев, Мстители аккуратно подошли к двери и высунули головы из-за косяка. За углом коридора был Роджерс, державший Старка за бедра над полом, припирая к стенке, одновременно с этим страстно целуя. Тони в свою очередь жадно отвечал, пока Стив не начал целовать его шею и за ухом, и Старк томно охнул. 

— Это является нормальным в Мидгарде? — спросил Тор.  
— Скорее нетрадиционным, — ответил Клинт.

В этот момент прямо перед носом Клинта в стену врезался звездно-полосатый щит. Бедный Беннер, державший целибат ради целого мира, начал терять сознание от неожиданности и всего увиденного. Тор удержал Беннера от падения, Наташа и Клинт стали махать на него. Звук автоматной очереди заставил отвлечься. Это Фьюри с психу расстрелял несчастную доску.

***

— Так. Тогда давайте зачищать будет Халк, он точно никого не пропустит, — предложил Клинт.

Брюс устало и жалобно на него посмотрел. Фьюри молча сидел с видом сокрушенного душевнобольного, смотря в одну точку. За косяком вдруг появилась взъерошенная голова Роджерса.

— Ребят. Тони просил передать, что сделает специальный маскировочный режим, чтобы больше такого не повторилось, и просит прощения, что ему пришлось уйти. Вот. Пока.  
— Стой! — воскликнула Наташа.  
— Мм? — промычала вновь появившаяся голова Капитана.  
— А ты куда намылился?  
— У меня свидание.


End file.
